


Away From Here

by CaptainTarthister



Series: The Affair [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brienne is forced, Cheating, Dubious Consent, F/M, Marriage, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTarthister/pseuds/CaptainTarthister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tortured by her betrayal and her feelings for another man, Brienne struggles to get away from her husband, Oberyn Martell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Away From Here

**Author's Note:**

> Brienne is NOT consenting at all. You've been warned enough.

The dark was no escape but she wouldn’t have to look at herself, Brienne thought, drawing her knees to her chest and hugging them. Swaddled in a heavy sweater and wool pants, goosebumps still riddled her skin. The rough lining of her sweater scratched and pulled at her swollen nipples, reminding her too well of what had happened. She hugged her knees tighter, the movement slight but still driving the seam of her pants to rub sensuously against her cunt.

Tired and with her soul battered from the recent choices she had made, Brienne sank into the only peace she knew: sleep. Sleep was escape. It was freedom. She could drown in his emerald eyes without fear, she could let him love her and she him without the worry of getting caught, of any consequence. They don’t fuck in her dreams but they are together in the most mundane, beautiful ways. 

She was still asleep, murmuring and turning on the couch when her husband walked into their loft and began to switch on the lights. Sounds of distress brought him to the sofa and this was where he found her, caught in the throes of a nightmare. He dropped his suitcase, not turning around when it fell, his concern for her all he could think about now. 

“Brienne.” A hand on her pale, freckled cheek. “Brienne, baby.”

She hissed, stiffening and he knew he had her back. Beautiful sapphire eyes flew open, brilliant but rimmed with red. Tears hung at the tips of her pale blond eyelashes. Brienne drew away from his hand as if it burned her and sat up.

“I didn’t know you were coming home tonight, Oberyn,” she said, scooting to the edge of his sofa as he sat down next to her. She hugged her knees again.

“I thought I’d surprise you,” he said, smiling at her. Then gently, he asked, "Bad dream?"

"It's nothing."

Brienne willed herself to not move away when he brought his bearded lips to her neck and nuzzled her. Once, his kisses had been the most delicious burn. Once. Now she needed kisses that soothed, kisses that balmed. She shivered as he snuck a leanly-muscled arm between her folded legs and stomach to pull her to him.

“Do you like it?” He asked, still nuzzling her. He laughed when she jumped as his hand slipped under her sweater. "My surprise?" He prompted further when she remained quiet. She was frozen as his hand ghosted to her breasts, squeezing possessively. She winced; they were still tender. 

He had every right to her body but never had it felt so wrong until now. Brienne kept her head turned away as he continued kissing her, touching her as if she were still his. 

“Um, I have an early day tomorrow.” She said, trying not to be sharp and hasty as she removed his hand from her person. Shakily, she stood up, looking at her feet. “Have you had dinner? There’s some pasta in the fridge you can microwave.”

Oberyn sat back on the sofa, his arms spread as he looked at her. His midnight eyes twinkled, matching the brightness of his smug smile. “How early do you have to be tomorrow? I promise not to keep my wife up late.”

 _My wife._ Brienne struggled to not bristle at the title that was no longer hers. It had not been for months. Not since she sank into the arms of another man and allowed him to steal kisses that should only be her husband’s. She had not been a wife from the moment she willingly gave them and opened her legs to Jaime Lannister. The crassness of her own thoughts hurt but it was the truth. That was how Oberyn would see it and she wouldn't deny it. 

She gave him a look that she hoped conveyed apology instead of guilt but when she walked past him, he took her hand. “You don’t seem to be pleased with me, Brienne.”

She had not been happy in this marriage for a long time. 

Still, her cheeks flushed and she mumbled, “It’s not that—“

“Then, please.” He drew her down beside him. 

Then his mouth was on her. She whimpered, trying to pull away but his hand wrapped around her nape and kept her still for the slide of his tongue. She froze, horrified at what he would discover— _the taste of another man._ Her fists began to beat on his chest until he wrenched himself away from her, panting.

“Let’s take this to the bedroom,” he told her.

 _No._ She wanted to scream. He would know for sure. He would smell Jaime and his seed and he would know. Brienne knew she should tell him—Jaime had been urging her so from the moment their affair began—but how? How do you tell a person that he lived a lie with you? _How do you destroy a life without causing pain?_

Worried, terrified, overwhelmed, she couldn’t form the one word that would stop Oberyn, couldn’t say anything as he pulled her upstairs behind him. When they reached the bedroom, Brienne looked at him, wondering if he could smell them, if he was slowly beginning to know. But he smiled at her and took her to bed.

There, pressed on pillows and surrounded by sheets that she knew were thick with Jaime’s scent and her own, stained with his seed and her own, Oberyn kissed her like a man starved. Brienne struggled to push him away, gasping again that she had an early day tomorrow. He was shorter but muscular and strong, and he kept her pinned under his body. Realizing she might lose this fight, she pleaded for him to turn off the lights. __

“No, sweetheart. I haven’t seen you in eight days.” He told her, thinking her shy. He reached for the bottom of her sweater.

Now Brienne was panicking. She was squirmy and skittish as she fought to keep her sweater on but Oberyn was used to her resistance, charmed still by her shyness. Well, if she wasn’t letting go of her sweater, there were other pieces of clothing. In a surprising move, he yanked down her pants. Brienne cried out, turning away.

“Oberyn, please—“ she pleaded, terrified now. Her cunt was still dripping with Jaime’s seed. Her cunt was still sore. She rose on her knees, thinking to get away but Oberyn was quick, pushing the upper half of her body down to mattress while his arm wrapped around her waist. She gasped as his fingers found her slit, worming and twirling deep inside. She buried her face in the pillow as his fingers fucking her eagerly drew wet sounds. _Jaime._

“You want me,” he said, triumph lacing his voice. “You're so ready for me.” 

Brienne, tears in her eyes, gave up.

She swallowed her sobs as he fucked her with his cock from behind like the whore she was, gasping his pleasure at how wet and slick she was. She beat her fists on the pillow, the bed, sending the invisible gust of hers and Jaime’s scent to her nose as Oberyn slid in and out of her. As his breathing hitched and became sharp gasps, she started to crawl away, knowing what was going to happen. But it was too late—Oberyn seized her waist and trapped her. She wailed as his cock flooded her cunt with his seed. 

When he collapsed on her back, she started pushing him away, muttering that she had to get clean. Brienne was sickened at the thought of his seed mixing with Jaime’s but he easily turned her on her back. As she protested, he kissed her on the mouth, rested his weight between her legs and pushed his cock inside her again. It was a slow, agonizing fuck, Oberyn deep inside, his tongue choking her. "Please stop," she pleaded as he wrapped his lips around her nipple, his suckling painful on the sensitive tip. He swallowed her watery cries as he came inside her shortly.

She would protest a few more times, lie that she was tired but Oberyn would just smile and laugh, turned on by what was in his mind shyness and sexy timidity. It mattered little when she wouldn’t give him her mouth on the third round. Her cunt was more than fine and it had been so long, it had been months since he’d touched his wife and he’d forgotten how wonderful it was to find release in it. That she was also delicious between the legs was a treat he couldn’t believe he’d gone without it for so long, he thought, burying his tongue deep in her cunt pumped full of his semen and Jaime's. Brienne, clawing at the pillowcases, crying, fought her body as hard as she could but it still yielded under the onslaught of Oberyn’s tongue. He shoved her legs far apart, his tongue digging hard inside her. She closed her eyes, shuddering.

_Forgive me, Jaime._

She managed to convince him to get the lights eventually. In the darkness, she let the tears fall, and fall they did as he suckled hard on her nipples engorged by another man’s kiss. He couldn’t get enough of his wife, he was desperate to take her in all ways there were that not even her breathy gasps of _No_ and the stiffening in her body stopped him. He didn’t want to stop—not even when she groaned she was really sore. He promptly turned her on her stomach and reached for the lube from the bedside drawer. She sobbed as he forced her head to the side so he could plant a deep kiss on her mouth while he slid his lubed finger in her ass. It hurt. It burned--more when another finger stretched her open. "Stop," she whispered but he kissed her again. 

She swallowed the sob threatening to wrench from her throat as his cock began to fuck her. She hated this, had told him before, she had always told him and he would lie that it would get better, she would like it. He murmured that old lie now as his cock began to slowly tear into her. "It hurts," she whimpered. "Please stop."

"I'm going as gentle as I can," he told her, not stopping. 

Brienne was quiet as he continued fucking her, biting her lip and burying her wretched, pained moans in the pillow that to Oberyn’s ears were sounds of hunger and pleasure. 

She deserved this—the pain, this punishment. No matter the love between her and Jaime, she had still cheated. She was the whore who let another man between her legs. 

Emotional and mental turmoil eventually drugged Brienne to sleep. By then, Oberyn came close to some satisfaction. He kissed her on the nape and pulled her to his chest, chuckling as she struggled to get away from him. Sleep made her movements clumsy so he quickly overpowered her and got what he wanted—to sleep with his wife in his arms.

Some time later, Brienne woke up and slid out of his grip and left the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> First part's done. Stay tuned for the next and thank you for reading.  
> Jaime will appear in the next installments.


End file.
